NaruSaku Prompts
by spazzgirl
Summary: A collection of NaruSaku prompts that I had written on Tumblr. These are short stories about these two in different situations, AU's and cross overs. Ranges from fluff to angst.
1. Chapter 1

**NaruSaku Prompts**

**Spazzgirl here, this really isn't a new story. I'm just posting up prompts I did on Tumblr and just uploading them here. All the prompts are different kinds of AU's or situations for Naruto and Sakura.**

**NaruSaku prompt: angst with happy ending**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

Emerald eyes widened in disbelief, she couldn't believe it, not at all.

She watched as the love her of life took a blow for her from the defeated enemy. Sakura watched as the body of her beloved slowly hit the floor.

_NARUTO!_

Quickly she ran towards the bleeding body.

"Please Naruto, get up." Her voice was beginning to crack.

She could sense all of their friends surrounding them. The rosette could hear the chocked sobs Sasuke was holding back as he watched his brother dying. With little chakra she had left, the rosette began to heal her blonde lover.

"You can't leave me Naruto," she couldn't hold back anymore, "please I need you!"

Her eyes watered and her sight was getting blurry.

"I NEED YOU NARUTO!" The rosette cradled his body against hers and cried into his bleeding chest. "I need you, you baka. You can't die yet." She continued to cry out against his lifeless body. "You need to become Hokage." Sakura was trying to calm her breathing. "Our unborn child needs you."

"Sakura, he's dead." The last Uchiha said with an empty voice.

Turning around, she glared at him with watery eyes.

"He can't be! He promised me we'd always be together!"

Before she broke down again, she felt a hand on her wrist, turning around once again, and her eyes widened.

Sapphire looked back at emerald green.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a tired voice, "please don't cry anymore."

This time, tears of happiness were forming in her eyes.

"Baka," she cried into his warm chest, "you baka."

Naruto chuckled softly, "Yeah, but I'm your baka," he placed a gentle hand on her still small stomach, "and the baka father of this kid too."

The rosette wiped the tears from her face. "Yeah, you're our baka." She rested her forehead against his. "That's why I love you."

Naruto smiled at her. "I love you too, Sakura-chan."

**END**


	2. Chapter 2

**NaruSaku Prompts**

**Spazzgirl here, this really isn't a new story. I'm just posting up prompts I did on Tumblr and just uploading them here. All the prompts are different kinds of AU's or situations for Naruto and Sakura.**

**NaruSaku prompt: visiting parents grave**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

A tall young blonde male stood before two tombstones. Cerulean eyes looked down at the words engraved onto them

_Kushina Uzumaki_

_Minato Namikaze_

Naruto had decided to pay his parents a visit after the fourth shinobi war had ended.

"Hey mom, hey dad, it's me your son, Naruto." He took a deep breathe before speaking. "Been a long time since we last spoken, hasn't it? Sorry for the wait, I had so many things going on, that's why I haven't talked to you guys in a while." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Things having going good right now, the village has been getting back on its feet. Kakashi-sensei is the current Hokage." Naruto grinned. "Though I was hoping to be to be it, but he's training to be the next Hokage-ttebayo."

Naruto looked at his mother's grave and smiled. "I've been eating vegetables, it was hard at first, but I got used to it after a while."

He then looked at his father's grave. "I started training on using the Hiarshin no Jutsu, and I've gotten better at it than when I first started." He chuckled, "Though I still do the Rasengan with a clone, but I'm practicing to do it by myself."

The blonde closed his eyes as he could feel a soft breeze brush past him. Opening his eyes he smiled as he saw a swirl of leaves flying pass his parents graves.

"Oh yeah, there's someone I want you to meet." He motioned to the second figure. "You remember Sakura-chan right?"

Sakura gave a respectful bow. "It's been a while Kushina-san and Minato-san."

Naruto wrapped an arm around her. "Aw come on Sakura-chan, you should call them mom and dad now," he grinned at the graves, "after all, we're married now!"

"I know, though it's nice to be respectful," she playfully pulled his ear.

Naruto laughed, "See mom, I found a girl who's just like you."

Sakura smiled at her husband. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh yea," he blushed, he carefully took the bundle from Sakura's arms, "this is your grandson, Shinachiku."

The youngest Uzumaki peered through his fox hoodie and saw his grandparent's graves.

"He's the reason why we haven't visited in a while." Naruto patted his son's head gently. "We were having difficulty raising Shinachiku, especially me." The older blonde grinned softly. "I was having a hard time adjusting being a father," he looked at Minato's grave, "I wish you were here to help me out."

Sakura placed a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Though Kizashi-san was there to help me, although Sakura-chan wasn't too fond of the dad jokes." He grinned while Sakura giggled. "Thanks to Sakura-chan and Shina-chan, I managed to grow up and became the dad that you would want me to be." Naruto kissed Shinachiku's head. "Once I become Hokage, my family will always come first because I want my kids to get the love of a father that I never had."

Sakura hugged her husband's arm and he replied back with a smile.

"Though if I get too caught up in work, Sakura-chan will make sure that I spend time with the kids." Naruto smiled at his parent's grave. "I really wish you guys were here to meet both Sakura-chan and Shina-chan."

As the new parents walked away, Shinachiku looked over his father's shoulder, and saw a man who looked like his father and a woman with red hair. The two ghostly figures smiled and waved happily at the youngest Uzumaki. Shinachiku happily cooed at them, knowing that they were his grandparent's.

"_Oh Minato, look at our son," _Kushina wiped a tear, _"I'm so happy and proud of him."_

Minato wrapped his arm around Kushina. _"So am I Kushina-chan, so am I."_

The parents of Naruto watched with pride and joy in their eyes, as their son walked away with his own family.


	3. Chapter 3

**NaruSaku Prompts**

**Spazzgirl here, this really isn't a new story. I'm just posting up prompts I did on Tumblr and just uploading them here. All the prompts are different kinds of AU's or situations for Naruto and Sakura.**

**NaruSaku prompt: Pokemon AU**

**Disclaimer: I claimno ownership of any characters used**

"Naruto, just what is that?" The rosette pointed at the small bipedal jackal next to her boyfriend.

The chunin looked down and smiled at his jounin of a girlfriend.

"Ah that's my Pokemon Riolu!" Naruto answered happily while the small Pokemon barked in response.

Sakura tilted her head, "Just what is a Pokemon?"

"They're friends and partners," the blonde placed Riolu on top of his shoulder, "sometimes they battle against one another!"

"Lu!"

The rosette frowned, "They don't seriously hurt each other right?"

"Of course not, trainers know when enough is enough so the Pokemon aren't too severely wounded. Of course they have hospitals for them, the Pokemon can get better."

"Ro!"

Naruto grinned, "So what do you think of Riolu?"

Sakura looked at the small jackal on the blonde's shoulder. She was hesitant to touch the small creature, but was surprised when Riolu jumped in her arms.

"Lu!"

The blonde chuckled. "See, he likes you."

Sakura smiled softly and began to pet the creature. "Well he really is adorable." A giggle left her throat. "And soft," she cuddled the happy aura Pokemon.

"Ro, ro."

Naruto began to get jealous as his Pokemon was getting all of his girlfriend's attention, but was happy that she accepted the young Pokemon.

"Riolu is a Pokemon that can sense people's aura, so if he sense's the aura of someone friendly, he won't hesitate to hug them."

"Lu, Riolu!"

Sakura became a bit jealous at how happy Naruto was with Riolu, this made the rosette envious that her boyfriend had a Pokemon.

Though she was given a surprise when the blonde visited her at the hospital.

"Naruto, what is this?" She asked as she looked at the red and white balls in her hand.

"They're Pokeballs," he answered with a grin, "you press the button in the middle and the Pokemon appears."

Sakura pressed the middle buttons and appearing before her were two Pokemon. One was a small pink creature with a white belly and small arms, while the other was a green creature standing on all fours, with a leaf on its head.

"The pink one is Happiny, and the green one is a Chikorita." Naruto smiled. "I got you these two because I thought they would help you out in the hospital."

Sakura watched as Chikorita grabbed the rosette's stethoscope and handed it to her.

"Uh, thank you?"

"Chika!"

She couldn't help but smile as Happiny was handing her the checklist she was using before.

"Happiny!"

Sakura patted the small pink Pokemon. "Thank you."

"So, you like them?"

The rosette gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. "They're wonderful Naruto, thank you."

"I couldn't help but also notice you were jealous of me because of Riolu." He grinned smugly.

Sakura just playfully smacked his shoulder. "Shut up." She noticed a small orange brown fox at his feet. "What kind of Pokemon is that?"

"Oh," he picked the small fox up, "this is Vulpix, Kurama was kind of jealous when I got him."

"Vul!"

Sakura smiled at the fox Pokemon. "I can see why, it looks like Kurama won't be the only fox in your life," she grinned.

As a couple of years went by, the couple's Pokemon grew into their final stages. Naruto and Sakura were sitting on a picnic blanket, their Pokemon were sitting and lying next to them. Both parents smiled as Shinachiku was running around with a young Eevee chasing after him.


	4. Chapter 4

**NaruSaku Prompts**

**Spazzgirl here, this really isn't a new story. I'm just posting up prompts I did on Tumblr and just uploading them here. All the prompts are different kinds of AU's or situations for Naruto and Sakura.**

**NaruSaku prompt**: **angst (why do people have to ask angst from me?)**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

The rain was mixing in with the tears that were falling from her face. The rosette fell on her knees as she stared at the tomb that was placed onto the soft Earth. Her eyes shaking as they read the name on the gravestone.

_Uzumaki Naruto_

She clenched the wet grass as wet dirt was clinging onto her skin. She shook her head as she just couldn't believe it. The stupid reckless blonde idiot was dead.

This wasn't supposed happen, he should have lived and become Hokage.

"This was supposed to happen," Sasuke said with such emptiness in his voice, "this isn't something I had expected."

Quickly, she got up and clenched his shirt.

"IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU!" She shouted angrily at the Uchiha. "IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU THAT DIED, NOT HIM!"

She hated Sasuke, she hated how he took her sunshine away.

Her hands let go of the Uchiha and fell on the ground, and buried her face into her hands, crying once again.

"It's all my fault he died," she sobbed, "if I hadn't made him to that stupid promise of a lifetime, he would have lived."

"It's because he loves you," even after death, the blonde would still love Sakura, "he would do anything to make you happy, and you know that."

Sakura continued to cry, "I know, and I hate that it cost him his life."

The rosette hated the fact that it was his love for her that was his downfall.

"I want him back," she cried softly, "I want my sunshine back."

"I know," Sasuke said softly, "I want my brother back too."


	5. Chapter 5

**NaruSaku Prompts**

**Spazzgirl here, this really isn't a new story. I'm just posting up prompts I did on Tumblr and just uploading them here. All the prompts are different kinds of AU's or situations for Naruto and Sakura.**

**NaruSaku prompt**: **Superhero AU, Sakura as the villain**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

"So did you hear about this one villain?" Kiba, also known as Mecha-Dog, asked the new superhero.

The blonde shook his head. "I just started a week ago mutt, I don't know shit."

"Sheesh calm down will ya. Anyways, there's this villain that no one has ever caught."

Naruto snorted. "Please, Agent Konoha has some of the best heroes, and you're telling me that this one villain managed to get pass through us?"

Kiba nodded, "Well yeah, I mean, how hard is it to catch a villain with pink hair?"

"PINK HAIR?!" Naruto was shocked. "How the hell do you guys not catch a villain with pink hair?"

"Hey man, it's not as easy as it sounds." Kiba rubbed his neck. "This chick always manages to give us the slip up no matter how many of us corner her."

The blonde snorted again. "I bet this is some sort of joke, just some stupid prank on the new guy."

"Hey," the brown haired hero growled, "I'm not lying. Anyways, if you do see her, be careful."

"Ah thank you so much Kurama." The chief of police shook the superhero's hand. "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have been able to catch these thieves.

Standing in front of the group of people was a tall man wearing a dark orange jacket with fox ears on the top, and dark orange pants with black flames on the lining. On the back of the jacket was a fox spirit and its tails curling around the fox. The hooded hero was wearing a black mask that only covered his eyes.

"It was no problem chief," Kurama said with a gruff voice, "all in a day's work."

Many people began to surround Kurama, taking pictures and wanting interviews. As he looked over the crowd, he spotted a flash of pink, quickly he dash through the crowd and began to follow after the small figure.

The chase was starting through the alleys, the pink haired figure was climbing up a wall, in which Kurama grinned. With a running start, he began to bounce back and forth between the brick walls, allowing him to get on top of the roof before the other person.

Emerald eyes widened.

"So we finally meet, ey pinkie?" Kurama grinned.

The person standing in front of him was a young woman that seemed around his age. Pink hair wearing a dark red leather jacket, black pants, and sunglasses.

"So you're the new guy?" She grinned. "Well don't you look adorable."

Kurama growled, "I ain't adorable sweet cheeks."

"Well then don't call me sweet cheeks."

"I wouldn't, if you didn't start it."

The pink haired woman rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for you."

"Well I got time for you, besides you're a villain, and as a hero, I have no choice but to capture you and take you to jail."

She smirked, "Is that so?" Swaying her hips and wearing a sultry smile, she approached the hooded fox hero. His red eyes watch as a pink cat tail was swishing back and forth. He could basically smell her arousal, which was causing him to lose control. Before he knew it, Kurama noticed the villain was gone, turning around, he was met with a smirk.

She did a round house kick, that he managed to black, and then did a back flip to widen her distance from him.

"Just who are you," Kurama asked.

She smiled at him, "You can call me Bloody Blossom."

Kurama's eyes widened as sharp cherry blossoms were thrown at him, quickly he managed to dodge them. He started running towards the villain and threw a punch, in which she dodge. The two were exchanging blows, neither sides giving up, that is, until Bloody Blossom tripped him with her tail. Victoriously, she straddled his hips and placed his hands above his head.

"Looks like I win," she smirked.

Kurama laughed, "This is the first time I lost." He grinned, "Now I can see why you're so hard to capture. You're not only beautiful, but deadly too."

His eyes widened as he felt a pair of soft lips against his.

"Thanks for the complement, fox boy." With a wink, she left in a swirl of cherry blossom petals.


	6. Chapter 6

**NaruSaku Prompts**

**Spazzgirl here, this really isn't a new story. I'm just posting up prompts I did on Tumblr and just uploading them here. All the prompts are different kinds of AU's or situations for Naruto and Sakura.**

**NaruSaku prompt**: **Sakura going into labor and Naruto being a panic dork**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

"SHE COULD DIE IN THERE!"

"WHAT HAPPENS IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO SAKURA-CHAN AND THE BABY?!"

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAN YOU CAN'T DIE ON MEEEEEEEEEEE!"

This is the scene that Sasuke, Kakashi, Sai and Yamato had arrived to when they were alerted about Sakura being in labor, it was a good thing that Iruka was also there, or else they wouldn't be able to understand a word the blonde was saying.

"So the dobe's been like this for how long?" The Uchiha asked as he started as his teammate.

Iruka sighed, "It's been like this for a couple of hours. They had to literally kick him out of the delivery room because he was stressing Sakura out."

"BAA-CHAAAAAAAAAN PLEASE LET ME BACK IN! DON'T KILL MY WIFE!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP GAKI!" The former Hokage shouted through the doors.

Naruto began to curl in a fetal position, murmuring about 'Sakura-chan,' 'baby' and 'satanic doctors.' Yamato couldn't help but sigh.

"This is the first time Naruto-san is being a father right?" Sai asked, in which everyone nodded, "I read in a book that it's normal for first time fathers to panic."

Sasuke snorted, "Yeah, but the dobe takes it to a whole new level."

"Minato-sensei wasn't even this bad." Kakashi pointed out as he continued to read his book.

They all flinched when they heard Naruto's body slamming against the door of the delivery room.

"BAA-CHAAAAAAN LET ME IN! I'LL BEHAVE."

"_He's like an abandoned puppy." _They all thought as they sweat dropped.

Naruto screamed as a scalpel was thrown at him and embedded itself on the wall behind him.

"NARUTO, YOU BIG BABY, GET THE HELL IN HERE!"

Quickly, the blonde scrambled and ran inside the room (but without hitting the doors because they were closed) and everyone else was quiet.

"Sakura-chan," he yelped the moment she gripped his bandage arm, "that hurts!"

"Shut up before you get kicked out again."

After a few more hours of Sakura's screaming and Naruto's painful whimpers. The delivery room was filled with the cries of a new born baby. Once the child was cleaned, Tsunade smiled at the whimpering babe.

"Congratulations Naruto and Sakura, you have a beautiful and healthy baby boy."

While Naruto was trying to get a peek of the child, Shizune placed a hand on his face.

"Only the mother gets to see what the child looks like after the doctor."

Naruto pouted and looked the walls. Sakura gently took her crying son in her arms, the moment the child felt his mother's presence, he stopped crying and cooed.

"Awe, look at him Naruto," happily, the new father looked over his wife's shoulder and gasped, "he's like a mini you."

"Yeah," he could feel the tears forming in his eyes, "hey little guy."

The baby let out a happy cry as he finally got to meet his parents. Too bad later on he'd find out how much of a dork his father was when his mother was in labor.


	7. Chapter 7

**NaruSaku Prompts**

**Spazzgirl here, this really isn't a new story. I'm just posting up prompts I did on Tumblr and just uploading them here. All the prompts are different kinds of AU's or situations for Naruto and Sakura.**

**NaruSaku prompt**: **Shinachiku having nightmares about the Last and ch700, because using Naruto for these kind of things is really redundant **

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

He didn't understand what was going on. One moment he was being tucked to bed with his parents, and then all of a sudden he woke up.

_In a place that should be familiar_

Frightened and panic, the young blonde child had no idea what to do. He knew for certain that his father was the seventh Hokage. Emerald eyes widened as he saw a familiar figure up ahead. Running up with a smile he called out for the man.

"DAD!"

The figure turned around and Shinachiku couldn't believe his eyes.

_No way_

_It just couldn't be_

This man looked like his father but at the same time didn't.

"Uh are you lost kid?"

Shinachiku felt a pair of eyes glare at him and was met with cerulean eyes that belonged to his father. Standing next to Shinachiku's look alike father, was basically a carbon copy, except the hair was a bit weird and the boy and two whisker marks on each cheek.

He took a step back. "I'm sorry," Shinachiku gripped the first Hokage's necklace that was around his neck. "You just look like my dad."

"Why do you look like _my_ dad," Bolt growled out.

Naruto smacked his son, "Behave Bolt."

"Whatever," was the response Naruto got from him.

Shinachiku shook his head and ran off, not bothering to stop when Naruto called out to him.

"_Just what is going on?"_ Looking up, he saw his mother. "Mom!"

Sakura turned around and looked at the small blonde.

"Bolt, why do you look different, and where's your whisker marks?"

Shinachiku frowned. "No, I'm not this Bolt person, I'm your son Shinachiku. And my father is Naruto Uzumaki!"

The rosette laughed. "Me marry to that blonde idiot," she ruffled his hair, "you really are cute but why would I ever marry Naruto?"

"BECAUSE YOU LOVE HIM! YOU AND DAD LOVE EACH OTHER A LOT!"

Sakura sighed, "Listen kid, whatever medication you're on, please stop taking them."

"Mother," the two looked up and saw Sarada, "I got the vegetables you needed." The Uchiha fixed her glasses. "What's with the new look Bolt?"

"I'M NOT BOLT! MY NAME IS SHINACHIKU UZUMAKI, SON TO NARUTO AND SAKURA UZUMAKI!"

Sarada just laughed. "Hilarious, my mom married to the seventh Hokage, you're so weird."

Shinachiku didn't know what was going on, so he continued to run, not understanding what was going on. He was certain that his parents loved each other, that's why he was born, because of their love.

"This is so wrong," he cried out, "why are they with different people?" He sat beneath a tree and cried. "I don't want to be here anymore." He covered his ears. "I WANT TO GO HOME!"

"Shina-chan, wake up." Startled, the young blonde sat up quickly and panted. He felt a familiar presence next to him. "Are you okay Shinachiku?"

"M-mom?"

Sakura smiled at her son, "Yes honey, it's me."

"Is everything alright?" The two looked up, standing at Shinachiku's door was his father. "I heard screaming."

The rosette gave her husband a reassuring smile. "Yes, Shina-chan just had a nightmare."

"Really," the older blonde sat himself next to his copy, "you want to talk about it?"

Shinachiku frowned, "I was in Konoha, it felt like home, except you two weren't married."

His parents laughed.

"Let me guess, I was married to Hinata?"

"And I was married to Sasuke?"

Shinachiku nodded, "And two had kids named Bolt and Sarada."

Naruto stroke his son's hair. "Listen Shinachiku, it was just a nightmare, it's not real." He then playfully ruffled the smaller boy's hair. "You're mother and I love each other very much, nothing will ever change that."

Sakura nodded, "Your father is too hardheaded when it comes to getting things he want and not giving up."

"Because that's my nindo Sakura-chan, dattebayo."

Shinachiku smiled at his parents, he knew that in reality that both his parents loved one another, and nothing would ever change that.


	8. Chapter 8

**NaruSaku Prompts**

**Spazzgirl here, this really isn't a new story. I'm just posting up prompts I did on Tumblr and just uploading them here. All the prompts are different kinds of AU's or situations for Naruto and Sakura.**

**NaruSaku prompt**: **Ice cream parlor AU**

**Disclaimer: I claimno ownership of any characters used**

Sakura remembered the first time she found out this small ice cream parlor. It was right after a stressful day of school and she needed some place to catch a break.

"You look like you've seen hell," she looked up and was met with a blonde haired boy with a smile on his face, "why don't you take a seat?"

"Thanks," the rosette walked up to the bar and sat down. "So what kind of ice cream do you guys sell?"

"All kinds of ice cream," he leaned towards a bit, "but if you like, I can make you some special ice cream."

She raised a brow, "Special ice cream?"

"Yup," he smiled again, "they're my own creation. I'll make you one right now." She watched him as he began to put a scoop of two different flavors and began to mix them. "Here you go," he placed the concoction in front of her, "I call it minty peanut butter."

The moment Sakura took a bite out of it, her eyes widened and her taste buds sang.

"This is really good!"

He grinned, "Thanks, I'm glad you like it." He held his hand out. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

Sakura took it, "I'm Sakura Haruno." It was that day when Sakura made a new friend that she would never forget.

Each time she swung by the ice cream parlor, Naruto would put a cup of his newest creation, and Sakura would continue to love them. The two began to learn about each other each and every day, and developed a very strong bond.

Naruto would never forget the time he had seen the rosette crying.

"Sakura-chan!" Quickly he brought her to a booth and sat her down. "What happened?"

She was trying to hold back the tears. "My date stood me up!" She cried in his arms. "We were supposed to go to a new restaurant, so I get dressed up nicely and waited for him for two hours, and he never showed up.

The blonde whispered soothing words in her ear as he rubbed her back.

"How about some ice cream to cheer you up." With a small smile, Sakura nodded.

_A few years later_

"Naruto, I got accepted into Konoha University." Sakura happily shouted as she entered the ice cream parlor. "Naruto," she looked around and noticed the blonde wasn't there.

"Ah you must be Sakura," man with brown hair and a scar running across his face appeared, "Naruto isn't here."

She frowned, "When will he be back?"

"I'm afraid I don't know, you see Naruto joined the army."

Sakura was distraught that her friend was in the military, she silently cried at the thought of never seeing him, what was worse is that they never said good-bye.

A now twenty three year old Sakura sighed in frustration at the books in front of her. She was currently studying in a small diner, getting ready to take her residency test in nursing.

"You look like you could use some ice cream." Looking up she was greeted by a blonde haired man with a smile on his face. "Would you like some minty peanut butter ice cream?"

She smiled back at him. "I would love to."


	9. Chapter 9

**NaruSaku Prompts**

**Spazzgirl here, this really isn't a new story. I'm just posting up prompts I did on Tumblr and just uploading them here. All the prompts are different kinds of AU's or situations for Naruto and Sakura.**

**NaruSaku prompt**:** Psycho-Pass AU**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

Emerald eyes looked at the blonde Enforcer right in front of her. The young man too busy reading a comic book to even notice her staring at him.

Her only thought was:

_How did a guy like him end up being an Enforcer?_

"Hey Sakura-chan!" The rosette snapped out of her trance. "Let's go out on a date," Naruto happily spun his chair as he faced her smiling.

"No," she immediately declined, "besides we still have work to do."

Naruto let out a whine, "Please, we're only going out to get some ramen."

"Yes, in which I have to put aside our paperwork for a date." Sakura instantly narrowed her eyes. "Besides, you can always eat instant ramen."

"But I don't have anymore," the blonde complained.

The rosette let out a sigh, "Fine, I'll go buy you some."

"YAY! THANK YOU SAKURA-CHAN!" Sakura instantly blushed as the young man hugged her.

As she walked away, she still didn't understand.

_How did a happy go lucky go, such as Naruto, end up becoming a latent criminal?_

These things just didn't add up at all, and Sakura was determined to know. Once she got back with his ramen, the blonde enforcer hugged her and told her how she was the best inspector. Still she was curious to know how Naruto became an enforcer.

"Are you sure you want to know his story," Kakashi Hatake, the head inspector of sector 7, asked the rosette, "I'm not sure you would actually believe it."

"Please," she begged, "I need to know how someone as cheerful as Naruto could ever be considered a latent criminal."

Kakashi frowned behind his mask. "I'm sorry Sakura, but if you want to know why, then you're going to have to ask Naruto himself."

She got her answer a week later during one of their missions. They had to capture a criminal who was robbing banks and killing everyone in the building.

"Hold it right there," Sakura shouted as she held the Dominator in her hand, "if you give up now, you can be treated for therapy."

The criminal laughed, "Hahaha, like I'd go back to that stupid place," he growled at her, "now move it bitch before I kill you!" He growled again when she didn't budge. "Alright you asked for it!"

In a flash he came at her with a knife in his hand, while Sakura was able to dodge it, the knife managed to cut her arm. The rosette grunted in pain as the wound was stinging, the criminal took the advantage and ran off.

"Sakura-chan!" The rosette spotted the blonde enforcer running towards her. "Where's the crook?"

"He ran off," Sakura grunted as she tried to ignore the pain.

Naruto easily smelt the blood and his eyes widened at the gash the rosette sported.

"Sakura-chan," his bangs covered his face, "did that crook do that to you?"

"Yeah, but it was my fault for reacting so slow." Looking up, she noticed how dark those whisker marks of his gotten, what surprised him was that his once cerulean eyes were now crimson. "Na-Naruto?"

"That bastard, **is gonna PAY!**"

Before she could stop him, Naruto was already gone, the rosette groaned as her wound was throbbing.

"Sakura!" She spotted Kakashi running towards her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," her mind went to Naruto, "but Naruto ran off the moment he saw me hurt." Kakashi's eyes widened. "Kakashi-sensei, please what's going to happened to Naruto."

"If we don't find him soon, we'll have no choice but to put him down."

The way the silver haired inspector said it, sent chills down her spine, it was as if the blonde haired enforcer was like a rabid dog. Quickly, they managed to find the blonde, but the sight was horrendous.

Sakura winced as she heard the sickening sounds of bones being crushed as the blonde continued to beat the living shit out the crook.

"Naruto, that's enough!" Kakashi commanded, but the blonde didn't reply. "KURAMA!"

Sakura gasped as she saw the bloodlust in Naruto's eyes. The moment the blonde gaze laid upon Sakura's and noticed her terrified expression, his whole demeanor went back to normal, and whimpered. The rosette tried to reach out for the blonde, but once again he disappeared.

"Now you know why Naruto is considered to be a latent criminal." Kakashi looked at the still breathing crook. "He gets out of control when one of his friends get hurt. It's like he becomes a whole different person."

"Sensei, why did you call Naruto, Kurama?"

The silver haired man sighed. "When Naruto was first placed into sector 7, the director told us that if Naruto were ever to into a state where he has red eyes and dark whisker marks, we would have to call him Kurama. Apparently Naruto is suffering some sort of multiple personality disorder." He looked up at the night sky. "I think it's something else, I feel that the director is hiding something from us when it comes to Naruto."

"What makes you think that sensei?"

Kakashi gave a solemn look at the pink haired inspector. "It's because I knew Naruto when he was a child."


	10. Chapter 10

**NaruSaku Prompts**

**Spazzgirl here, this really isn't a new story. I'm just posting up prompts I did on Tumblr and just uploading them here. All the prompts are different kinds of AU's or situations for Naruto and Sakura.**

**NaruSaku prompt**:** Naruto playfully flirting with other girls, Sakura gets jealous**

**Disclaimer: I claimno ownership of any characters used**

"Ahh, Naruto-sama could you please tell me what you think of my new headband clothe?" A random female kuonichi pointed up at the headband she was wearing.

The blonde took a quick look and grinned. "I think it looks wonderful on you," he gave her thumbs up, "because it matches your eyes," he gave her a playful wink.

The female squealed and nearly fainted.

"Moi Naruto-san, do you think I have pretty eyes," another female asked him.

He leaned a bit and smirked, gently he cupped her chin. "They remind me of the most beautiful garnet stones that shine brightly under the sun."

The other females surrounding him were gushing and praising the blonde hero. Naruto grinned as he continued to humor a few more females who wanted his attention. At the corner of his eye, he couldn't help but mentally grin as he saw the jealous glares Sakura were giving the fangirls.

"Naruto-sama, complement me next!"

"No do me Naruto-sama!"

"NARUTO-SAMA I WANT YOUR BABIES!"

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as he raised his bandaged arm.

"Ladies, please calm down."

Deciding she had enough, a certain rosette walked from her spot and towards the blushing blonde.

"Sa-Sakura-chan?!" Before he could say anything, he was pulled down and felt a pair of soft luscious lips against his. "Sa-Sa-Sakura?"

"If anyone is having your children, it's me."

The females wore a confused look as they watched a now dazed Naruto, being dragged by a furiously blushing Sakura.


	11. Chapter 11

**NaruSaku Prompts**

**Spazzgirl here, this really isn't a new story. I'm just posting up prompts I did on Tumblr and just uploading them here. All the prompts are different kinds of AU's or situations for Naruto and Sakura.**

**NaruSaku prompt**:** double date with Natsu and Lucy, Naruto and Fairy Tail cross over AU**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

Both females were smiling nervously and sweat dropping as their boyfriends were glaring at each other.

"Dragons are better!"

"No way, foxes are!"

This argument between a pink haired idiot and a blonde haired idiot had been going on for last couple of hours.

"Natsu, please calm down." Lucy coaxed her boyfriend. "Before you kick us out."

"Naruto," Sakura growled, "If you don't stop this instant, I am going to hit you."

The fire mage snickered as the male across the table pouted and sat down, of course this earned Natsu a kick in the shin from Lucy.

"Be nice," she growled in his ears.

While the girls were talking about their love of books, the boyfriends were bored and would play with the straws.

"Man I didn't even want to be here." Complained the dragon slayer as he placed his head on the table. But Luce would kick my ass if I didn't."

Naruto nodded his head. "I feel ya," he placed his head on his hand, "why do we got to date woman who wear the pants in the relationship?"

"Maybe it's our kink, we get turned on by dominant woman." They grinned at each other. Natsu noticed the headband hanging around Naruto's neck. "No way, you're a ninja?!"

Naruto nodded, "Yup, and a pretty good one!"

Both Lucy and Sakura smiled as their boyfriends were finally getting along. Naruto and Natsu had started a wonderful friendship due to having similar interests. Of course when they took the girls out to a carnival, their competitive nature began to show and started playing the most games to see who could get the most prizes for the girls.

Sakura and Lucy couldn't help but giggle at the boy's antics.

"Hey ladies," a couple of guys stood in front of them, "what are a couple of pretty things doing out here all alone?"

"Yeah," the second guy threw his arm around Lucy's arm, "pretty chicks shouldn't be left alone."

Before the first guy could get all friendly with Sakura, the rosette tightly squeezed his wrist.

"If I were you two, I'd leave." Sakura warned them.

"Oh yea," the second guy asked, "and why should we?"

Lucy gave him a sickly smile. "Our boyfriends can be quite possessive."

"Hah, we can't take care of these so called 'boyfriends'," the first one laughed.

"Oh yeah?" They heard a low growl in the back.

The two guys eyes widened as they saw the blonde male with red eyes and darkened whisker marks, while the pink haired male was showing his sharp dragon teeth, gold eyes, and a flame lit fist.

"Wanna run by that me again punk?" Naruto growled.

Natsu punched his fist into the palm of the flaming one. "Yeah, you wanna take us on?"

The two guys quickly ran off as they were completely terrified of Naruto and Natsu. As they ran off, they laughed and pointed out how scared those guys were. The double date continued on without a hitch, until Sakura suggested going on the Ferris Wheel, which ended up Naruto laughing at the motion sick dragon slayer. Of course the blonde shinobi was given a bonk to the head by the pink haired kuonichi.


	12. Chapter 12

**NaruSaku Prompts**

**Spazzgirl here, this really isn't a new story. I'm just posting up prompts I did on Tumblr and just uploading them here. All the prompts are different kinds of AU's or situations for Naruto and Sakura.**

**NaruSaku prompt**:** newlywed fluff**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

The happy couple smiled as they were cutting the cake. Sakura squealed as Naruto put a small portion of whip cream on her nose.

"Na-Naruto," the rosette giggled as her husband licked it off, "don't do that!"

The blond wrapped his arms around his beautiful wife. "But Sakura-chan, it's tradition that the husband does something embarrassing to his wife."

She giggled, "You are such a dork."

"Yeah but I'm your dork," he replied with a grin.

All of their friends couldn't help but shake their hands and laugh. Only Naruto would do something embarrassing to the rosette on such an important day.

"Alright everyone, let's have the newlyweds have the first dance."

Naruto gracefully led Sakura to the dance floor, the moment he held his hand out, Sakura happily took it and giggled as he wrapped the other arm around her waist. The moment the song started to play, the newlyweds began to dance.

"Why am I not surprised you picked this song?"

Naruto smiled gently at her, "It's because it describes us perfectly. Our relationship did start with the promise of a lifetime."

Sakura shook her head and smiled as their foreheads touched as they continued to dance.

The rosette squealed as her husband splashed some water at her. The two were currently on their honeymoon and decided to have their first bath as a married couple.

"Naruto, don't waste the water." She squealed as she got splashed again.

Naruto just laughed. "Oh come on Sakura-chan, have a little fun!"

Having enough being splashed at, Sakura decided to give in, and the two engaged in an all-out water fight. Once they calmed down, the rosette sighed as her husband washed her hair. She giggled mentally, never did she think that one day she would marry Naruto Uzumaki. He was the sun that had made her into the woman she was today. Naruto smiled as his wife cuddled against his chest as he continued to wash her hair.

"I love you," she said softly.

The blonde looked at her with loving eyes, "I love you too."

The two laughed as they had officially consummated their marriage through the act of love making. They were a bit clumsy at first, but in the end, managed to get into a rhythm that was perfect. Naruto couldn't help but nuzzling against his wife. Sakura just laughed as his hair was ticking her cheeks.

"Naruto, stop that!" She laughed.

Though the blonde didn't stop. "Sakura-chan, I'm supposed to be playing the part of the affectionate and love crazy husband!"

He rubbed his whisker mark cheek against her cheeks. No matter how many times she tried to push him, he just kept coming back.

"You really are in idiot."

Naruto rubbed their noses. "Yeah, but I'm your idiot, Mrs. Sakura Uzumaki."

"Hmm," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I suppose that is true Mr. Naruto Uzumaki."

He grinned and continued his fox like affection towards his wife. In the end, Sakura ended up passing out from laughing so much. Naruto couldn't help but smile lovingly at his wife, not once did he ever think that he would hold the rosette in his arms, nor did he ever taken to account that he would actually marry her.

"I love you my cherry blossom."

Sakura smiled as she slept. "I love you too, my sunshine."


	13. Chapter 13

**NaruSaku Prompts**

**Spazzgirl here, this really isn't a new story. I'm just posting up prompts I did on Tumblr and just uploading them here. All the prompts are different kinds of AU's or situations for Naruto and Sakura.**

**NaruSaku prompt**:** Sakura becomes the new Head Medic Nin of Konoha**

"Sakura-san," the rosette turned around when one of the nurses called for her, "the Hokage-sama is in your office."

"What?!" Quickly Sakura ran to her office, the moment she stepped in, it was dark.

Turning on the lights, she was met with a BIG surprise.

"SURPRISE!" Standing in the middle of her office was none other than the Nanadaime.

"Hokage-sama what brings you here?"

Naruto wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Aw come on Sakura-chan, I told you not to call me Hokage-sama." He grinned at her. "I wanted to be the first one to congratulate you on becoming the Head Medic Nin!"

The rosette smiled at him. "Aren't you just sweet," she noticed how big the office was, "did you do some renovating to my office?"

"Yup!" He stood in front of her and spread his arms. "I installed a mini kitchen, with a coffee machine, refrigerator and your own personal bathroom."

Sakura gave her boyfriend a kiss. "You are so sweet."

"You know it babe." The seventh Hokage happily kissed his girlfriend.

Pulling away from the kiss, Sakura noticed something was missing. "Where's my couch?"

"Oh that old thing," Naruto pointed at a comfortable looking bed that was at the left hand corner of the room, "I replaced it with a bed!"

"Aw Naruto, you didn't have to do that, I would have been fine sleeping on the couch."

Naruto tilted his head. "What makes you think I bought the bed for sleeping purposes only?"

This of course earned the Nanadaime a punch in the face, which caused him to fly out the window of the newly appointed head doctor.


End file.
